Iron & Ice
by Averill-of-Loup
Summary: A story of Donia and Keenan, mostly romance but there is a plot. After Darkest Mercy and the short story from Faery Tales & Nightmares . I don't do summaries well but I like reviews! P.S. I will also have an Ash/Seth story later.


Donia woke in a bed of snow. Somewhere in the snow bank were her blankets, twisted around her legs. Her head lay on her consort's shoulder, the consort of the Winter Queen, his chest was rising and falling evenly and his eyelids moved restlessly in sleep. Donia had watched Keenan sleeping before. She didn't always know if he asleep, he enjoyed pretending to be asleep while she stared at him, then saying something to indicated he was awake. It made her jolt almost every time and he would smile. When he smiled she could not say no.

It seemed this morning that he truly was asleep. She couldn't blame him. He had stayed up late with her the night before to go skating. She had looked outside the window, seen the perfect ice, untouched by any mortal or fae and couldn't resist stepping onto it. She'd assured him he didn't have to come with her but he grinned as though all he wanted was to walk with her. _Which is all I want_, she thought, reaching over and trailing her fingers over his shoulder.

Keenan's skin was still tanned, his hair still golden, but he was no longer filled with sunlight. The snow did not melt at his touch; he did not bruise at her fingertips. It was so freeing to be able to touch him without worrying about controlling the winter inside of her. There had been a brief time in which she had been able to do this before, but then he had become human, mortal, to save her life. And each time they kissed she worried her touch would freeze him or she would give him frostbite. It was why Keenan had never lain with mortals; they were too fragile. Even Seth had been fragile once and he and Ash had had to use a recipe to rid him of the burns that came with physical contact. But like Ash, Donia could not turn away when Keenan touched her bare skin or pulled her lips to his.

He moved, turning toward her, and she lowered her hand, sure he was awake. "Good morning," she said softly.

He did not answer at first but his lips curled into a smile. When he opened his eyes he stared at her. "Morning Don. Sleep well?"

She nodded. "You?"

"I always sleep well next to you," he pulled her closer to him and used the fae advantage of sleep to roll her under him and braced himself on his elbows. "You were smiling in your sleep."

She blinked. "When? You were asleep when I woke up."

He grinned and lowered his face, brushing his lips against hers. "Last night, you fell asleep before me."

She cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a longer kiss, smiling against his mouth. When she pulled back she whispered, "You should have fallen asleep first. You were more tired than I was." She pulled back further and held his gaze. "You didn't have to come with me. I know the first ice isn't as interesting to you."

"Donia, if it makes you smile like that it will always get my attention."

She shook her head but smiled and accepted another kiss.

It was another while before they got out of bed. The fact that it felt normal to hold hands as they walked through the court thrilled Keenan. For so long it had seemed impossible to be with Donia. It had taken a simple decision to fix everything and now he wondered what life had been like before he had chosen her over everything else. Even better, now she could rejoice that he was fae once more. His mortal life did not have to worry her anymore, she did not have to prepare for his death, and he would never die. After his transformation into a fae again he had hidden his momentary insecurity, that now that she could have him forever, she wouldn't want him. After all he had done to her, she had every right to reject him. She wouldn't, he was sure of that. And he did everything he could to assure Donia he would never give her up.

Now she had a smile on her face and the winter fae looked at her proudly. She was a strong Queen, the best regent he had known. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked.

She frowned slightly. "I have to speak with Cwenhild about something. She came last night while you were in the shower and said it was important."

"Why didn't you go then?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Beside, she said it was _important_, not urgent. I think she was waiting for something." She stopped walking abruptly and loosed her grip on his fingers. "You don't have to come, it might be boring."

"Boring?" he raised an eyebrow. "How boring could it be if Cwenhild is anxious?"

Donia elbowed him lightly and led the way to the audience chamber. There was no need for one, fae were scattered all around the Winter Court and spoke to her when she saw fit, or even for casual chats, but Cwenhild insisted on referring to it formally, even if actual audiences were informal.

Inside the chamber there was less snow but as Donia entered, large fluffy flakes began to fall, outlining each faery's shape in white. Cwenhild was towering beside Donia's throne. Keenan was reluctant to let her hand go but when she approached the guard he stood back. This was court business, and he was no longer a King.

"Good morning my Queen," Cwenhild bowed her head; it did little to shorten her height.

"Morning, what did you have to tell me last night?"

Cwenhild straightened again. Her eyes darkened. "A fae of your court was found yesterday, hurt. Not by one or our fae. She was unconscious and while we tended her, she died this morning." Cwenhild stepped aside to reveal the few in question. Keenan saw Donia sway slightly, and moved closer, but her eyes were fixed on the faery girl that lay on the floor. The faery had pale hair, her skin the colour of bone. Her eyes were open but held no light, staring listlessly into fixed space. Decorating her skin were burns, torn pink flesh and flakes of dried brown red embedded in black bruises.

"She was burned?" Donia moved her hand as if to touch the burns, but kept her fingers inches away, frost forming on the skin around the dead faery's injuries. Keenan moved then, pulling her arm back and tucking it to her side. He could feel her hand shaking slightly, whether with anger or something else, he didn't know. He remembered how he had felt when he was King of the Summer Court. The summer fae had been his responsibility and hearing they were hurt, even by each other, had made him hostile and protective. Now one of the winter fae had been hurt and Donia would have to help them mourn the loss.

"It does not look like the work of the summer fae," Cwenhild said and Keenan watched Donia determinedly tear her eyes away from the body. She did not lean back on his but he put a hand on her waist anyway, steadying her incase there was more news.

"Aislinn would not let her faeries do this anyway," Donia said firmly. "That leaves the Dark Court." She sighed quietly. The Dark Court was still dealing with the strange arrangement, Niall being King while Irial was the pulse of the court. And Seth was the one to oppose Niall. If she timed it correctly she could speak to Niall while Seth was there, an anchor to the Dark King's temper.

"We will try every peaceful tactic, it would not be wise to quarrel with their King," Cwenhild said. "We will report back to you."

Even with the grim atmosphere Keenan had to stifle a laugh. Cwenhild took her job very seriously. While Keenan appreciated she wanted to protect Donia, and Donia's court, it still amused him how regimental she was.

"No," Donia said, and Keenan's grin slipped. "I can talk to him. He won't hurt me, he knows me. Beside," she said quickly as both Keenan and Cwenhild opened their mouths to protest. "He is my friend."

Cwenhild's mouth tightened but she nodded stiffly. "Very well. Be safe my Queen."

Donia nodded politely back but she was already preoccupied.

When Cwenhild left them and they were alone, save for a few fae that mingled in the corners, tracing snowflakes or making snow angels, Keenan turned Donia around in his arms.

"You're going to see Niall? Now?"

Donia nodded and exhaled slowly, frost forming on his clothes. It didn't bother him at all. "This attack, even if it was random or an accident, I don't want it to happen again."

"But Don, you're going to go to the Dark King, who needs someone just to keep him in check, and accuse one of his faeries of attacking yours?" He couldn't keep the worry from his voice but her eyes flashed and she pulled back slightly, enough to break the circle of his arms.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid Keenan; I won't say it that way. I'll just let him know what's happened. I'm sure he won't know anything and then we'll just have to follow some other lead. It's a quick trip and we can do anything else for the rest of the day." She was trying to compromise but he was still unsure about it. There was little that could hurt Donia but if Niall did lose his temper, he could hurt her. When Bananach had almost killed her Keenan had seen little future ahead if she wasn't healed. He didn't like to think about that time that had passed, and thinking about it happening again made him crush her against his chest. He kissed her before she could pull away, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer. Without breaking their kiss he lifted her into his arms.

She pulled back first. "You can come if you want." It was half a request and half a comment. Keenan scowled. He would come with her and he hated that she questioned if he would. He hated even more that he had no say in whether or not she went at all. Of course he had no say. He was her consort, technically by faery law, her servant. She dismissed any reminder of his position but she could do anything without his consent. _Include risking her safety_. He would have to go with his second best option.

"I'll come. And then we can come back and forget about it. I know we already celebrated the first ice and the first snow, but there's probably something else we can celebrate, right?" He rested his forehead against hers as she laughed.

"Have I ever told you you're insatiable? If I haven't, you are."


End file.
